Inmate 94941
by barelyACE
Summary: Michael J. Scofield is man so fixated on saving everyone else, that he forgets to save himself
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters from Prison Break (I'm pretty sure for a good reason too)

As Scofield tied his tie around his neck, the finishing touch to his costume for the 'heist', he checked his plan over obsessively, made sure he knew how long he'd have and what he'd be doing from now until the moment his brother was free, he once again fiddled with his tie, took a breath and decided there was nothing else he had to do, there was no point in delaying he had a brother to save. He looked back over the room, it was bare aside from the mirror and an empty set of drawers, everything he _had_ owned, was in storage, donated or at the bottom of the river by now. He checked both guns were filled with blanks (they'd make enough noise and make a show, but no-one would get hurt), flipped on the safety and stuffed both into the waistband of his trousers. He headed down the busy street towards one of the largest banks in the city, It was mid-day so there should be plenty of witnesses, and thus he would be more likely to end up in the desired class 1 penitentiary. He made sure to send Veronica one last text with the whereabouts of everything he had found in his own investigation (though he found nothing, maybe Veronica could get Linc exonerated) and a quick apology to his nephew. A deep breath in, and out again as he stepped through the wide door. There was no turning back as he allowed the smirk to take over his face, he had to sell this, Linc's life was riding on it. He took out the revolver, flicked the safety off and fired a couple of rounds to the ceiling above him, eliciting a few screams from those around him. 'Hello' he smirked at the cashier, well aware that the police would arrive in 150seconds until then he had a show to put on. He made a few steps through the now aborted queue, the cashier's eyes widened and made to step back, as he shook his head at her she paused. 'No need for anyone to be a hero here, put the money in the bag' He produced a black cotton sack and threw it the rest of the way to land on the desk with a light thud 'no-one has to get hurt, just do what I say and everyone gets to go home'. The cashier had yet to start filling the bag, stuck in place by fear, 'Bag! Money! Now!' he added another shot towards the ceiling to make sure the point was received. With hurried movements, she began to open registers and fill the bag with their contents. Michael took the time to take a look around, check on the other patrons around the room. He noticed a young mother hiding her children behind her in the corner, a spread of people throughout the room, all sharing a mask of fear, he distantly felt guilty about forcing these strangers to join in his play, but it was a necessary evil he reminded himself, and no-one was actually going to get hurt, despite this the guilt didn't subside as he turned back to the cashier, he had 100seconds left, He narrowed his eyes as he saw that the cashier was almost done with filling the bag with the cash from the registers. 'Where's the vault?' He knew exactly where it was, who had access and how to get in if he wanted to, however, all he needed was to waste some more time until the men in blue came. 'I...It's in the back' the added stutter almost made him wince, he really didn't like that part of the plan, he had to stay on track, he narrowed his eyes 'The vault. Open it!' 40seconds left… he should be hearing sirens by now, his math was never wrong, he squinted as if the answer was written in front of him but the reason alluded him as he continued the act of an angry bank-robber (when did his life get so weird?). 'We can't the branch manager isn't here' she was half cowed behind the counter, the fear clear as her eyes danced between Michael and the gun pointed at her. He tilted his head to the side, eyes still squinted and trained completely on the cashier 'Where is he?', the sound of sirens was still vacant, he was beginning to wonder if someone had alerted them, he was beginning to wonder if maybe he should have called them himself ahead of time, the sound of the cashier answering his question pulled him back to the present. 'He's at white castle', memories of his brother sneaking him burgers from the kitchen whilst he was working filled his head, a smile slipped onto his face before a whimper from the corner brought him back to this harsh reality of where he was, the sirens still hadn't arrived. 'White castle?' the idea of the branch manager sat in in his suit surrounded by screaming children in his lunch break seemed a little odd, as he ran through the little he had found out about the man he missed the reply from the cashier, only catching that she'd supplied a basic description of the place (though he wouldn't admit it the place held fond memories of his brother) 'I know what it is' he snapped, why were the police still not here? He shot again towards the roof 'I'm not playing games, open it' he added eyes glaring, as the seconds tipped over he could feel his blood pressure rising, this plan had to work. 'Sir, you have half a million dollars in your bag, wouldn't it be better if' she cut herself off as the sound of a helicopter's rotor blades broke the relative quiet of the room, she looked over his shoulder, clearly seeing her salvation. The sirens filled the air and he allowed himself to smile, let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding and spread both hands above his shoulders, figuring it was best to co-operate (he couldn't save Linc if he was in the hospital… or dead). The sound of a loudspeaker crackling was the only warning before a shout instructing him through the procedure. He let his eyes slip closed, knowing he was one step closer to seeing his brother, the smile remained, he doubted he'd be able to remove it through his relief.


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own any of the characters, unfortunately. This is a short chapter, but hopefully, I'll have some free time soon

Stood in front of the judge was an intimidating place to be, he was getting nervous now, the entire thing now balanced on how well the Judge thought his act was. With the sentencing pronounced he allowed a small smile to pass over his face, now all he had to worry about was surviving prison, escaping and saving his brother… the usual. The last few days spent in a jail cell, awaiting the verdict had left him jittery and nervous, those that noticed assumed it was a reluctance to go to prison… like he should have been, but with Linc nothing had really panned out normal, though it does make life interesting he supposes. The relief that washed through him as he exited the bus was so strong that he thought he'd fall over, the exhaustion of the past few weeks suddenly hit him as he realised that his plan was working (so far). He had one month until the execution, the date of his brother's impending future was seared into his head, a never ending mantra reminding him of what he had to lose if he failed. As he looked around the room, he spotted the face of his nephew, for a moment he was angry, he hadn't wanted his nephew to see this, didn't want to see the way he stopped looking at him as if he had hung the moon in the sky for him. Didn't want him to see how far he'd fallen. As the words 'I didn't want you here LJ' came out too harsh he cringed, an onslaught of memories of abandonment, a tidal wave of feeling unwanted and unloved, he hung his head as he was lead out, avoiding making eye contact with anyone, ashamed as he let the barrage of attacks take over his mind, for now, all he had to do was wait. He was lead back down to the cramped holding cell he was in before, the cuffs on his wrists chaffed the soft skin on his wrists, he followed blindly, unresponsive yet compliant, he was tired, but there was still so much yet to do. He'd planned for every contingency he could imagine but there was one thing he could not plan for; people. After the past few months, he knew better than most that the populations in prisons were vast, and one mistake/ one person could put a halt to any plan of his, but he still had to try.  
From the moment he stepped off of the prison bus the weight of the world on his shoulders seemed to grow heavier. The weight of the role he was about to play for the next 4 weeks settled as he walked, he couldn't afford to show any weakness, he had to be strong enough to do for his brother as he had done for him so many times before-save him. Crowds plastered themselves against every wall, every fence, greeting the new-comers at every turn with crude profanity and promises that did not bode too well for their future.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"From his first interaction with Bellick he knew that the rumours of him being a cruel SOB were in no way exaggerated, he made a mental note to make sure he didn't get on the wrong side of him, unaware that he already had simply by daring to meet his eye as he would with any other equal. br /As he undressed for administration the eyes he felt on him, he knew this was protocol, he wasn't under any more scrutiny than any other prisoner, he pushed down his embarrassment, distanced himself from the current happenings, knowing that these monsters feed off of fear and would revel in the weakness./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"As he stared out between the bars of his new home, he watched everything, observed how everyone interacted yet tuned everything out, revising his plan, the map on his body laid out in his mind. In each direction, guards wondered halls, and cells lined up, stacked high, prisoners and wardens filling the space before him. br /The dull roar of speech from unknown inmates, the jangle of keys with every step from the men in blue and the occasional harsh buzz filled the air, never making it clearer that this was nothing like life on the outside, in here there are people everywhere, constant sound, constant background music fitting to the absence of privacy and with it peace of mind and body. br /The cry of pain brought him wholly back to the present. br /"Welcome to prisneyland fish." His 'roommate' added with a chuckle from beside him, he hadn't heard him approach, the sudden closeness with a clear visual representation of what could happen in front of him scared him, he swallowed his fear, tried to compress it down before someone noticed. He could not allow himself to show his fear in a place like this, he had to survive, at least long enough to get Linc out. br /The dull roar from cells grew louder into a cacophony that could not be ignored, everyone gathered as close as possible as if this violence he was seeing was no more than just an entertaining view to be enjoyed. The loudspeaker crackled into life but was drowned out by the now constant noise from the rowdy crowd. Buzzing filled his ears once more as he tried to look away, his mind was again filled with memories of lessons from his brother br /'better the devil you know Michael' the sentiment was echoed throughout his planning for the past few months, his head turned back, disconnecting and instead, measuring the effects/behaviour of those around him./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"br /The yard was just like it was inside only with more green, breeze and no protective bars between them and possible danger. br /"I'm telling you, the guards are the dirtiest gang in this whole place" His cellmate informed him from his right, he carefully looked around, keeping an unobtrusive eye on the people he had studied, and probing his new friend for the well-known information in circulation. br /His brother's new nickname threw him off slightly, amusing as it was, the reminder of the time he had left to work with was discomforting. His brother crouched by the wall alone as Sucre filled in the rest of the information he would need and confirming what he already knew, he was almost excited to see his brother again without the wire linked fence between them that had been present for what seemed the longest time, his smirk grew as he began to imagine the reaction his brother would give. br /He missed the shock that filled the lines on the face of his new friend as his revelation regarding his relation to Linc, instead, after taking one final look at his brother, he pushed off of the fence that separated him from the person that raised him and instead determinedly set to work on enacting his plan./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Back in his cell, his hands ran through the memorised motions of building the bird which had long since resembled safety, something that did not exist within the walls in which he stood. br /Knowing that any fear he had would be multiplied tenfold for his brother- knowing that the people that were supposed to protect and keep safe were the very people denying the same thing, knowing he was going to die and there was nothing he could do, nothing to protect the people he was leaving behind. br / br /Michael stood behind one of the most notorious (aside from his brother of course) convicts at Fox River, knowing this exchange could go either side of the extremes. br /Annoyance rolled off of the man in almost palpable waves as each dismissal was met with the stubborn unmoving force that was Michael Scofield. br /Nimble hands reached over his shoulder to place the misshapen paper on the table with the collection of cigarettes. This was the move he thought would have been met with violence, when his arm was back at his side undamaged he uttered a final reminder of what he wanted br /"PI Abruzi, you might find I can be of more assistance that you think" br /as the other men at the table began to stand he smirked in their direction, parting with a few final words he raised his palms to the silent men advancing. br /Despite Abruzi's men rounding on him, his confidence soared knowing that he held the very thing their leader wanted over his head, giving him unimaginable power or so he hoped./p 


End file.
